OneShot Stories
by SpookyClaire
Summary: Hail Mulder, Last Time, and The Lost Letter.OneShot stories. Please review!
1. Story1: Hail Mulder

**_Hail Mulder_**

What the Hail Mulder says

* * *

'Hail Mulder

Out in space

Scully is with thee

Wanted are thou

Among Woman

And rancid is the fruit

In thou's frig

Oh Mulder

Is a god

Pray for us shippers

No and at the hour the x-files comes on

Amen'

* * *

Really corny and really bad, I know, but come on, I HAD to do it!! it was just so freakin' funny!! Some of the crap aint funny...but other is...I dunno, whaduya think?! 


	2. Story2: Last time?

Title: Last Time?

Summery: Just a short fic, very short. Scully wonders when Mulder's hurt. _BIG_ on MSR this one!

Note: One chappie, soon I'll have Lumpkin on here editing 'Childhood Dreams'.

Enjoy!

The sirens are a sound a loath and love at the same time. I love them for coming to save him…but I hate them for having to come at all.

"Come on honey, Mulder? Stay with me…"

I keep whispering this and other meaningless nothings to him as his blood seeps through my fingers.

Will he seep through my fingers this time, like the blood flowing from his wound. Will his soul escape him and will I not be able to hold on? Will I lose my grip?

No I can't. I can't let him leave.

They always said things would be all right in the end…it _will_ be the end if I lose him. That won't be all right!

No! I can't lose him. I'm not going to lose my grip, I'm not going to left him seep through. I am going to use all my strength to hold on. And he'd better too.

But I still can't help thinking…

Will this be the last time?

The last time I see those beautiful hazel eyes…

The last time I see his beautiful face, his smile…hear his laugh?

No, I won't let it be. We are going to fight.

Together! This isn't the end. I won't let it be.

I feel a hand on my shoulder, I turn to see a tall man leaning over me, asking me to step aside.

Step aside?

Who the hell does this guy think he is?

Does he not get it?

Does he not see this could be the last time?

No.

Someone else takes my arm and pulls me, I try to pull away but they're to strong!

No! I have to stay with Mulder! Let me go!

They pull me into a hug and I realize who it is.

I sob into Skinner's coat, I can't take this.

"Don't worry. He's a fighter. This isn't the end."

It's now Skinner's turn to use my words…my nothings.

He guides me to his car and drives me to the hospital.

Once there I run inside to find my partner.

My friend.

My lover.

They tell me he's in surgery…that I'm not aloud, that I have to _wait_.

F-ck waiting! I need to know what's happening!

I badger them with questions until a doctor walks through those big doors.

"How is he?"

"What happened?"

"Will he be alright?

"What was the damage?"

I sum them all up with my quiet whisper:

"Will he live?"

The doctor looks at me and I fear his answer.

"There was much blood loss, we lost him in surgery-"

My heart drops.

"But we got him back."

Oh god…a tear rolls down my cheek.

"We want to keep him for a few nights, since there was a slight infection." He puts his hand on my shoulder "He _will_ live."

I nod.

"What room?" a whisper a little louder then before.

"1013."

I nod and rush off. When I find the room, I see his fragile body on the bed.

His chest rising and falling with each breath.

And I nearly lose mine.

I slowly walk over and take his hand. His eyelids flutter and he turns to me. A smile plays across his face.

"Hi." He whispers

A tear slides down my cheek.

It's not the end.

I didn't lose my grip.

_He was going to be ok_.

888888888888888888888888888

Ok, really bad and corny, I know. But I needed something to do.

But right now I need an eggo. So I'll get Lumpkin on Childhood Dreams in a bit!

Laters!


	3. Story3: The Lost Letter

The Lost Letter

Summery: Scully finds a letter from Mulder to her. .

Scully walked into her's and Mulder's office and realized he wasn't here.

"Oh yea, UFO convention with the Gunman." She thought aloud, she walked over to his desk and sat down; wanting something to do she opened his drawer. She found letter under a punch of pencils. She pulled it out and un-folded it. She began to read…it was a letter…a letter to her.

_Dana, It's too hard to say it, so I'm going to write it. I__ love __you. Ever since the moment you came in to spy on me. I even loved you when I was first starting to trust you. Deep Throat said 'Trust No One'. Well that's pretty damn hard to not trust someone you love so much. I can't _NOT_ trust you Scully! It's impossible! As many times as I've been sick or hurt you were there for me and that's only one of the many reasons I love you for... _

_When you were battling your cancer, I almost couldn't take it. I nearly killed myself, literally. But the Gunmen stopped me, and I'm glad they did, because you were cured and I would have missed it. I would have missed your smiles, your laughs, you. But I'm not sure I could ever say this to you. _

_That's why I write this, but I never plan to show you this. I fear that that lovely laughter will rise up and laugh at me. And I wouldn't be able to take it. Even after our Bermuda Triangle incident, you said 'O Brother…' How do I know you won't respond that way now? No. I can never tell you. That's why I hide the__ key __to my heart…forever. But if you ever trust me here it is. The key to my heart. Use it, please. _

_**I love you.**_

_And I always will._

_Fox_

After his signature was a small key taped to the paper. It looked like an old key you would use on a medieval chest in an abandon castle. She took the key and held it to her heart as tears began to fall down her cheeks onto the paper.

"He loves me." She said aloud.

_Next Morning_

Mulder walked into the office to find Dana Scully holding something in her hand and looking at it. It looked like a…key…o god. That was the one on the letter he wrote…oh no…

She looked up.

"You love me?"

He looked at her in disbelief "…Y—yes. Yes Dana Scully. I love you with all my heart even if you laugh at me for it." He blurted out. Before he had the chance to turn red in mortification, she walked out and their lips touched. Lips parted they deepened the kiss.

And neither pulled away.

She didn't laugh

She didn't cry

**She Kissed Him. **

**And He Kissed Back. **

And for the moment…

_Life was perfect…_

The End

I know this was up as its own story but…yea, u know…Im doing something!

But I will tell u this next ones a suprise, and youll love it. Stay tuned, it's worth the wait!

But 4now review this one! please!


End file.
